manwithnonamefandomcom-20200214-history
The man with no name
THE MAN WITH NO NAME. The man with no name (in Italian l'uomo senza nome) is the eponimous main character played by actor Clint Eastwood in a fistfull of dollars, for a few dollars more and the good the bad and the ugly. He wares the same clothes in every film and has a cold sense of humor, he has become to be recognized as an archetype of anti-hero. His real name is never referenced in the course of the trilogy, although other characters give him different aliases, for example manco or blondie. A fistfull of dollars. The man with no name arrived in a Mexico border town called San Miguel where two feud families, the rojo brothers( consisting of Don Miguel, Esteban and Ramòn Rojo) and the Baxters (the town sherriff's family), battled each other from decades to take control of the alcool and weapons monopoly. After knowing about the rivalry beetween the two families the man with no name projected to play them against each other in order to make him self a fistfull of dollars. He cooperated with the Rojo brothers, keeping an eye on Ramòn wich was the most intelligent of all, while also working for the Baxters. After collecting a relativeley lot of money, given to him by the two families to thank him for his service, the man with no name intended to leave the town but not long later he met a woman named Marisol, she told him she was a prisoner of Ramòn Rojo and that she desired to reunite with her husband and child, so after letting her free he gave her a part of his money and told her and her husband Josè to flee the town with there son Jesus. When Ramòn eard the news he quickley captured the man with no name and tortured him, he also made him left handed after breaking his right hand. The man with no name eventually escaped his enemy and found refuge and help from Piripero the carpenter-funeral director. Ramòn, thinking the Baxter family were hiding him away burnt down their house and killed every single one of them. Some time later, when the man with no name recovered from his injures, he planned an assault on Ramòn and his enchmen, the assault started with a big explosion in the central town's square, Ramòn and his four men came out in the smoke of the explosion and saw coming towards them the man with no name in perfect shape sayng aim to the heart, after a moment Ramòn drew his gun out and started firing at him in the chest, after falling backwards seemingly dead, he started getting back up as if he were immune to the bullets, he took off his poncho revealing below it a steel plate serving as a shield-armor. Ramòn and his men tried ones more to shoot him but he fastly drew his gun and shot all four of the henchmen while only disarming Ramòn of his weapon, he later put his own gun down and challenged him to a drawing duel, hoo would pick there gun up, reload first and shoot the adversary would win, Ramòn tried to pick his weapon up and reload but he was faster and shot him, killing him and ending his brother hood. The man with no name, having restored justice, later fled the city before the govermant forces would arrive.